remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
We Can
"We Can" is the theme song of Team Sonic in the game Sonic Heroes. It was performed by Ted Poley and Tony Harnell. Also, the theme for Chris Thorndyke. Lyrics Woo! Alright! Oh yeah! Look out down below, Sonic is on the go Can't stop this party till we save the world This time not alone We've got some friends along And as a team we can become even stronger Together we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Everyone can do something special The secret is sharing your dreams Yeah! We can make it if we all stick together We won't give up, not ever And everything's going to be alright We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own '' ''So much better than alone Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble And Knuckles by our side, makes this a safer ride We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson Together we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Everyone can do something special The secret is sharing your dreams Oh yeah! We can make it if we all stick together We won't split up, not ever It's easier with my friends by my side '' ''We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own So much better than alone Better than alone And together we can overcome all the odds It's never as hard as it seems Yeah! Yeah! We can make it if we all stick together We won't give up, not ever And everything's going to be alright We all bring out the best things in each other Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own Can't stop us 'cause together we are strong Oh yeah! Connection to Team *''Look out down below, Sonic is on the go'' - Tails and Knuckles spotting Sonic running on the ground from in the air in the Tornado II. *''Can't stop this party till we save the world ''- '''Team Sonic getting Eggman's "invitation to party" 'and they go off to stop his plans OR Sonic, Tails and Knuckles needing to stick together to defeat Eggman. *''This time we're not alone, we've got some friends along - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles teaming up and not working alone. *''Everyone can do something special ''- Everyone in the team having their own special abilities. *''Sonic 's in the lead, giving us greater speed'' - Sonic is the leader of the team and is the speed character. *''Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble'' - Tails is the flight character of the team. *''Add Knuckles by our side, makes things a safer ride'' - Knuckles is the power character of the team. *''We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson ''- Beating and defeating Eggman and stopping his plans of world domination. *''It's easier with my friends by my side - Knuckles and Tails are always by Sonic's side to save the world. *''We all bring out best things in each other ''- Everyone having their own special abilities. *''Together we can overcome all the odds - ''Team Sonic stoping anything that come in their way. *''It's never as hard as it seems - ''No challenge being too hard. *''And as a team we can become even stronger ''- ''Sonic, Knuckles and Tails can be stronger as a team. *''We can make it if we all stick together - ''Sonic, Knuckles and Tails can do anything if they work as a team. *''We won't split up, not ever - ''Team Sonic will never break apart. Category:Theme songs